


【庆廷】Climax

by Yu_wz



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yu_wz/pseuds/Yu_wz





	【庆廷】Climax

“Going nowhere fast

we've reached the climax

We're together, now we're undone

We commit so we choose to run away”

房间里，空气中飘着一阵海盐的气味以及伏特加的气味。两种味道混合，竟也不觉得刺鼻。若是仔细听，还能够听见细微的呻吟声和喘息。

“嗯、哈……慢点……”

陈廷轩的双腿环在身上男人精壮的腰上，浑身都透着粉红。男人粗大的性器在他的后穴里进进出出，淫液顺着股缝往下流着，流到床单上打湿了一大片。

到底事情为什么会变成这样？陈廷轩一边承受着身上男人凶猛的顶撞，一边晕晕乎乎地想。

今夜是他收养的Alpha儿子卞庆华的十八岁生日，陈廷轩十八岁的时候从家里搬出来，他那个有钱的继父扔给了他一张卡就不再说什么。出于同情的心理，陈廷轩把在街边游荡的年仅八岁的卞庆华带回了自己的住处，并且开始照顾他的生活起居。

这些年家里也没有催过陈廷轩要结婚，毕竟他身为一个Omega，母亲和继父早就不想要他。

这么多年了，想来自己的母亲和继父已经生了新的弟弟或者妹妹，继父期盼着有一个Alpha的孩子能继承自己的企业，但很可惜，陈廷轩不是。

陈廷轩对卞庆华很好，替他找了学校，忙碌工作之余也能尽心尽力地照顾好卞庆华。十六岁时，卞庆华分化了。陈廷轩带着他去医院，拿到分化结果的时候还愣了一下。

卞庆华是个Alpha？！

这个事实让陈廷轩又惊又喜，喜是因为他终于不用担心卞庆华会像最初捡回来的时候被其他人欺负，惊是因为他从未想过卞庆华会分化成一个Alpha。

陈廷轩拿着检查单，比了比两人的身高，原本矮了自己一大截的小孩子如今也已经高出自己一个头，他不由得感到欣慰。

分化后的卞庆华首先意识到自己的不对劲——他第一个Alpha的易感期，满脑子想的全是陈廷轩在自己身下的样子。

偶尔他放学回来，会不小心碰见处于发情期的陈廷轩在房间里自慰，他隔着一扇门听着陈廷轩的呻吟和喘息，抚慰自己硬起的性器。

卞庆华想上陈廷轩很久了。

于是——在他十八岁生日的前夕，卞庆华做了一个决定。

陈廷轩睡下后，卞庆华悄悄地溜进了他的房间里。他看着床上安睡着的自己的养父，忍不住吞了吞口水。

卞庆华拿出早就准备好的绳子，把陈廷轩的手绑在床头，接着就趴在了床上，把陈廷轩的裤子一把拉了下来。青茎顷刻就暴露在卞庆华的眼前，软趴趴地躺在双腿之间显得有些可怜。

卞庆华没有过多犹豫，张开嘴就将那未勃起的性器纳入口腔之中。睡梦中的陈廷轩象是感受到什么一样发出一声嘤咛，但又很快消失。卞庆华的舌头舔过柱身和龟头，手抚慰着下方的两颗小球，没一会儿就感受到了性器在自己的口中逐渐硬起。

“嗯……”

陈廷轩的身子逐渐染上粉红色，睡梦中的人却浑然不知，还以为自己是在做着春梦。卞庆华舔弄的速度逐渐加快，前端也开始分泌出透明液体，柔软的舌头将它们一一舔掉，还恶趣味地吸了吸勃起的马眼。

“啊啊……”

陈廷轩忽然皱起眉头，全身都在颤抖着，身体在那一刻紧绷，而后就泄在了卞庆华的嘴里。口中浓重的腥味提示着卞庆华陈廷轩有多久没有自慰过，他把精液吐在手心，手指就着精液的润滑往Omega幽秘的后穴探去。

刚刚发泄过的陈廷轩从睡梦之中转醒，却意外地发现自己的儿子正跪在自己的身前，而后穴那一处柔软的地方似乎正有异物在进进出出。

“卞卞？你……啊！”

陈廷轩疑惑地开口，却不想卞庆华的手指搔刮着内壁，阵阵快感惹得陈廷轩忍不住呻吟。

“爸爸的这里，都湿了呢。”

卞庆华盯着那一处不断流出淫水的地方，又默默地增加了手指。

“嗯……卞庆华，你知道你在做什么吗？”

陈廷轩忍着身后的空虚感，动了动手臂想要推开卞庆华，才发现自己的手已经被绑在了床头。

“你做什么？给我松绑！啊……”

“爸爸真不听话，明明就很想要，”卞庆华将手指抽出，带着些许的淫液，他将手指插入陈廷轩的口中搅动着，“上面都是爸爸的东西。”

“唔……不要说……”

Omega的情欲总是能被Alpha轻易地挑起，此时此刻陈廷轩只觉得下身有一团火在烧着，后穴深处不断涌上的空虚感和瘙痒让他想要更粗的东西来填满自己。

卞庆华脱下自己的裤子，露出象征着Alpha的粗长的性器。他扶着自己的硬挺抵在陈廷轩的穴口，稍一挺身就没入了那个二十八年都没有被人碰过的地方。

“啊啊……太大了……”

陈廷轩有些吃痛地叫了几声，卞庆华就放出自己伏特加的信息素让陈廷轩冷静下来，浅浅地抽动起来。稍微适应了一会儿后，陈廷轩就开始不满足于这般浅浅的抽动。

“嗯……快一点……”

于是卞庆华也不客气地大操大干起来，每一次抽插都带出更多的淫液，交合处也发出滋滋的水声，陈廷轩在他身下的呻吟声也愈发娇媚。

“哈啊、太快了……慢点……啊啊那里、不行……”

小穴被操到红肿，沉重的精囊和屁股碰撞的声音听上去更是色情。

一直被顶弄前列腺的快感也让陈廷轩忍不住泄了第二次，白浊沾在卞庆华的腹肌上，卞庆华抹了一把就放入陈廷轩的口中，陈廷轩也乖巧地伸出舌头舔舐着。

身下的动作愈发猛烈，龟头抵着那一个小口，眼见就要顶开生殖腔，陈廷轩忽然惊叫起来：“呜……别进去……”

卞庆华闻言顿了顿，但性器却进入得更深。

“爸爸，给我生个孩子吧。”

空气中的伏特加气息忽然变得更加浓重，陈廷轩被强烈的Alpha信息素熏得腰肢都已经软了，只能环得那人的腰更紧一分。

“呜……不要、求你……”

性器长驱直入，进入那个更加紧致的地方，卞庆华不由得舒服地喟叹了一声。陈廷轩拼命抵抗着从穴心深处涌上来的快感，小声地呜咽着。卞庆华解开他床头的绳子，俯下身去吻陈廷轩，把陈廷轩的呻吟和喘息都一并吞进肚子里。

下身的动作愈发猛烈，几十下快速的顶弄后，卞庆华一口咬下陈廷轩后颈处的腺体，尽数泄在了陈廷轩的体内。那处紧紧地吸着他的性器，成结还需要一些时间。

陈廷轩缩着身子在卞庆华的怀里颤抖着，高潮让他双目失神，卞庆华一遍遍地吻着他，低声道：“抱歉爸爸，我会负责。”

“呜、你这样……你养我吗？”

“嗯，”卞庆华搂紧了他几分，“我养你啊。”

“……小孩子说什么养我。”陈廷轩忽然就笑出了声，不轻不重地在卞庆华身上打了一下。

“我说真的，以后我来养你……”卞庆华凑近陈廷轩的耳边，“和我们的宝宝。”

“……流氓！”

“只对你流氓而已。”

窗外树影晃动着，床头的小夜灯把依偎在一起的两人倒映在天花板上。陈廷轩在卞庆华的怀里找了个舒适的位置就闭上眼睛睡去，插在他体内的那根成结还需要很久的时间。

卞庆华轻轻地吻了一下陈廷轩的发顶。

“晚安。”

FIN.


End file.
